It Buds Twice
by Kurisuta Tenchi
Summary: Why do people come to me? Do I provide a sense of hope? Or maybe..They think I'm soft and pliable..is that what you think of me...Edward? EdwardXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, the original story belongs to Stephanie Meyers (sp?) **

**Short summary-**

_Sometimes you walk around the world and you see so many people so misrable, but you, but you feel misrable because they're misrable. You want to change it, so, can I change you? Can I make you see what's to live for? Can I?_

_Edward Cullen._

This is one of my next stories, please sit back, relax, and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one has come, and our story, it has barely begun...

He finds himself imersed

by her love he is cursed

but a flower can always bloom

even without sunlight but in gloom...

A short time ago, I was one of the happiest men on earth. I saw her every day, her long brown hair and chocolate eyes, and also, could hear the beat of her heart as she took me in. It gave me pleasure to know I could have this effect on her, it gave me even more pleasure just to see her and listen to what she had to say. I miss her voice, I miss her face, I miss the way she used to be so stubborn and forward. I miss the way she always would tell me I wasn't such a monster.

I even miss how clumsy she was.

Now, I'm standing here, at the side of her grave. Where the reverend lay her to rest in the fertile earth below my feet. I can't hear her voice anymore, I can't see her soft skin or feel it, touch it. I'm standing here, without a thought, without an emotion, without any hope. She was my hope, I loved her, and now, she was gone.

"Edward." Carlisle set a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I stood there like a statue. I couldn't even truely feel his hand, I just knew it was there. I slowly looked up to see him, his sympathetic eyes. I had seen them only too many times before this week. The eyes of my broken hearted family, whom, was almost taking this as hard as I was. It took me a while, to figure out they all had some kind of connection to her in some small or big way. She and Rosealie had just become friends, Emit had begun to think of her as his little sister, and Jasper had even taken some liking to her. But I think, the one hurt most of all by this, was poor Alice. Even now she was locked in Jasper's embrace, crying into his nice tuxedo he had rented for this occasion. His gentle hands rubbing her back, whispering soothing words into her ear.

Carlisle held Esme's hand as we all stared down at her tombstone. The one we had all come to love so much, and yet, I had loved her most, I had loved her first. She had been mine, and I had wanted it to remain that way. I had been ready, she had been ready, until fate had worked it's way between us through the form of violence, and revenge.

And the tombstone read-

Bella Swan

"Loving Daughter and friend."

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_all of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink oh man_

_Where are my keys I lost my phone, phone!_

I had to laugh a little at the song's general crazy tune, I mean, I wasn't one to judge. I for one love this song, it fills me with some joy and sees me through the day sometimes amoung other songs on my I-pod.

"The artist is a genius." I muttered to myself, tucking the electronic device back into my jacket pocket as I walked to my next class. Today, I had chosen a long sleeved tight fitting black shirt with a regular collar, some nice fitting blue jeans to show off my junk in the trunk, and my crimson red winter jacket. Well, and of course, some white generic tennis shoes. All apart of my normal look, I was normal, nothing quite so special about me. I know that, but I know I'm rather pretty with my short brown hair and hazel eyes. Some people like to ask me if I have ever colored my hair or changed it in any way besides cutting it. I of course, say no.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not sterotypical, judgemental, or prude in any sort of way. I just like my hair the way it is and I'm rather proud of it. The only thing I ever get mad over truthfully, is someone making fun of not me, but my friends. You want one way to tick me off, just pick on my buddy and see what happens.

I continued to walk towards my next class, contently looking around Fork's High School with what seemed no emotion on my face. Nothing ever quite seemed happy at this place, ever since I moved here it wasn't happy. No one wants to talk, and no one most certainly wanted to hear her blare loud music in the parking lot.

"So sad." I had to say it aloud, not being able to contain it merely in my thoughts. I already knew that a student had died here, someone, what was her name? Belle? Bella? Yes, Isabella Swan. That was her name. Everyone seemed to be sad over her sudden death, though I wouldn't know, I never met her. But I heard she was a rather strange girl. Always hung out with these people called the Cullens. A small group, all in the same family but adopted by the rich Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. What nice people, to adopt that many kids.

Speak of the devil, here he comes. He was wearing all black today, black button up shirt with black slacks and belt. Shiney shoes caught my eye as we walked past each other. We always did, and he never said a word.

"Hi." I started, waving at him with one bare hand. But, just the same as usual, he never looked at me. He only walked on and I felt like there was no joy in the world.

So I was new, didn't mean you had to push me away did it? Hm? Edward?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope to update soon! Please Review and I do not own anything by Lady Gaga, props to her!**


	2. The storm clouds

**I know my first chapter didn't seem rather well, I was having trouble with the document thing. So, I garuntee this chapter will be soo much better!**

**Sorry again for the shortness, once again, I do not own anything from Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

_He sees her for the first time_

_And she's never made him feel more_

_Alive._

It's the same thing every day of my life, get up, go to school, go home, go to work if I'm scheduled, and go home again.

Though, I have a few things that others don't. I have a mom and dad that are still together, I have an older sister that I love very much, though we do fight a few times. I have a good house with no real problems, so I had to ask.

Why did everyone seem to hate me?

I like to wave to everyone, today I'm at my desk, just watching the American government teacher give his usual lecture while I try hard as I can to tune him out. I know this, why do I have to go through it? I hate American Government, not because it's hard, just because it's so easy. It can never hold my attention, so, I stared at the only thing in the classroom worth staring at. Edward Cullen.

Yeah, I have history class with him, and the guy seems pretty much dead during this class. Not like he was lively in any other class. What really gets to me the most, is that he looks so miserable every day. So, I leaned over and whispered.

"He's pretty mind numbing huh?" I stopped, waited for his reaction, and found there was none. He simply stared straight forward and said absolutely nothing. He didn't even twitch, didn't blink.

I leaned back and then stared at my desk, was I that annoying? What was so wrong with being happy?

"Ms. Evean, what is the difference between a democracy and an autocracy?" I twitched in my seat and felt myself stare down at the floor and my mind went absolutely blank for five seconds.

"Um…A democracy is when…the people rule and an autocracy is when one person holds great power?" I was unsure, nervousness made its way into my chest and I prayed I had the right answer.

"Correct." I didn't hear much after that, because my heart was going about eight-five miles an hour. I sighed, and then looked at everyone else in the classroom. They had no idea of my nervous reaction it seemed, no one was looking at me, and certainly not Mr. Cullen.

_Right. Routine right Edward?_

* * *

Lunch came faster than I thought it would, pushing some of my short brown bangs out of the way. I quickly stood and made my way out the door of my American Government class, struggling to put in both my I-pod touch's ear buds.

"Durn it." My traditional tongue, Okie was the language I spoke. It was the only language I figured I would ever speak. It was difficult to use both arms when one held my book, another held my I-pod and I kept struggling with the tangled ear buds.

"Come on." I said with a bit of a growl, I hate it when my ear buds get their panties in a twist! But finally, the cords untangled and I greatfully popped them both into my ears.

Then, I skimmed through songs, not even looking where I was going. Soon, I bumped right into a large stone chest.

"I'm so sorry!" I said aloud, but when I looked up, I saw Edward Cullen staring down at me. He didn't move, I didn't move, I simply stared up at his eyes, wondering when I would finally drown. Finally, he made the first move.

"Sorry." His voice was so cold; it made me shiver from the top of my spine to the bottom, and not in the good way. Then, just in one swift movement, he stepped around me and began walking towards another building.

I stood there, my whole world turned upside down. He had spoke to me.

* * *

When I stepped into the lunch building I still felt perplexed, Edward Cullen had actually spoken to me. It was like the world had finally turned on its axis in a different direction. It was all so surreal and unusual. I mean, he didn't talk to ANYONE, no matter what. I can even bet he wouldn't talk to a girl he took to bed with him. Not like he ever did those things, yeah call me a stalker, I see he only hangs with his family.

I kept looking forward, having forgotten about the I-pod completely as I stepped in line for lunch. I dazedly took the usual items I ate for lunch, a burrito, and a water bottle. When I stepped up to give the lunch lady my number, a very tall, vicious blonde stood in front of me. Impeding my way to my desired lunch items.

When I looked up at her facial features for the first time, I froze in my torn up white tennis shoes. The girl looked…more dangerous than I first perceived. Not only did she look dangerous…she looked sad, so sad, she was one of those people who hid her sadness behind excessive anger. I actually felt sorry for her, so, I allowed her to take my spot in line. Looking her in the eye, and stepping back slightly so her equally dangerous boyfriend could take his spot next to her.

He was almost identical to her, pale skin, golden eyes, and a huge frame. The boy looked like he worked out every single day of his life, every minute he wasn't here. I looked him in the eye as well, not backing down from his fearsome gaze. His eyes swept over me, my hair, my skin, my clothes, and then my eyes. I don't know what he saw there, but I guessed he thought it was good since he turned around and put an arm around his girlfriend and continued forward.

_What? No thank you? Such sad people, though, people always have a reason for being the way they are._

It's what I told myself every time I had a problem with such people. So, when it came my turn, I told the lady my number, grabbed my lunch and walked to the lunch table. I smiled, and swayed my hips as I walked and drawing attention to at least a few of the guys around me. Okay, I admit it, I'm a tease. Though, what girl in her senior year wasn't? Shoot I love flaunting things off, though I don't take it over the top like most girls. Wear a bit of tight jeans, some tight shirts, not too much cleavage and I was ready to go. After all, innocence is a tease.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I neared the table with my few friends already sitting and eating. They were simple people, and simple was the way I liked it. Simple, nice, caring people who usually made my day.

One of them had long hair with a small, skinny frame. My new friend Alana, and her old friend, Jamie. Who, seemed to look just like her only with paler skin and more…fuzzy hair you could say? She was one of those girls who, if she ever cut her hair too short, it would look a bit like an afro.

"Hey Krystal, how you doing?" Alana asked, smiling at me and giving me her usual small wave slash salute. Jamie only nodded at me, she was far shyer than Alana and it was something I really didn't mind but it did bother me a little. Once again, people have reasons for being the way they are.

"Eh, not bad, just tired of listening to my American Government teacher talk." I said with a gleeful giggle, my slightly round cheeks turn the slightest bit rosy. I tossed my backpack down to the floor along with my purse and set my jacket over my seat like I do every day. Before I sat down, I looked up at the other end of the table, the right end of the table's arch nemesis.

There sat the most loud, annoying, and in my opinion, evilest bunch of people I had ever met. Among them, sat my personal arch nemesis from all the way back from seventh grade. I still felt the sting of what he had done to me, said to me, said to one of my best friends, did to her. I was wary around him, and we both knew our limitations, and we both knew whose fault had been whose. His name was Gavin, a six foot two boy with dark skin and piercing brown eyes. Today he wore a white T-shirt with plain blue jeans and messy tennis shoes. Not to mention glasses and the afro that he had nick named 'Alfred' back in the eighth grade.

So I sat down and I smiled at my real friends, completely ignoring Gavin in his groupies as I called them.

"So, anything new with you guys?" I spotted the latest edition of today's paper in Alana's hand, and Jamie was intently paying attention to one of the outside adds on the paper. When I leaned over to check, I blinked at one of them that talked about an animal attack. I had been hearing about these animal attacks, and frankly it was making me and my family a little nervous. More so my dad than my mom or my sister. My dad knew the Swan family, we had even gone to her funeral though my sister and I had never known Bella, but my parents had. It tore them apart to see a proud police officer like Mr. Swan break down like that. It tore me up on the inside, and I didn't like talking about it.

"You looking at the animal attacks?" Alana asked me, and Jamie back up a bit so I could lean over and look over the paper.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked curiously.

"A few weeks, they keep finding bodies with scratch marks and their necks torn open. Like an animal…" At that moment, I looked up, and spotted Edward Cullen and his group walking by. But what perked my interest, was that he was not looking at the paper, but at my friend Alana in a rather strange way, then he looked at Jamie, then, he looked at me.

The way he stared, it seemed like…he was reading me. Like I was an open book with the letter bolded like on a Microsoft Word document on the computer. I blinked, furrowing my brows with great confusion and I tried to keep looking into his eyes.

Though the more I looked into his eyes, the more I felt myself letting go of everything around me. Losing my control, losing the whole world around me.

"What in the…?" I whispered, not because I was watching him walk by as if it had not happened, not because he had whispered something to a short girl beside him, but because when I looked in his eyes, I had been thinking about the animal attacks.

And when I did think of it, I saw his eyes turn from a bright golden color, to a pure black that seemed to want to swallow up every color on my face.

_But of course, we all have our secrets, don't we Edward? You have yours and I…have mine._

* * *

**How'd you like it? I actually really liked this chapter, but it was soooo looooooooooooooooong!**

**Anyway, I do not own Twilight or Microsoft Word of course. I'm tottaly not smart enough to invent Microsoft. I 'm just creative folks.**

**See ya, and goodnight, and of course comment. THANKS!**


	3. Eyes of Oblivion

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update, I've been so busy and running around like a chicken with my head cut off! Terrible, truly terrible.**

**Anyway, thank you to all that reviewed my work and all who took time to read it!**

**I do not own Twilight or anything else to do with it, all credit goes to Stephanie Meyers.**

**

* * *

  
**

_She fights the pain_

_With each new rise of the day_

_A sweet flower standing in the rain_

_Soaking in the tears of hurt and pain_

As I sat in my seat, my friends kept asking me if I was okay, but I kept thinking about those eyes. I had seen many different types of eyes before, and I had fought them with every ounce of will I had. I had fought my sister's grey cloudy eyes with a bit of stubborn will, I had fought my mother's grey blue eyes with the same strength and even my father's hazel eyes though I had not won that battle.

I had even looked into the dark brown eyes of oblivion, doom and despair. Gavin and I dueled in the battle of wills. I had come out a silent victor with a big heart and a will stronger than ever.

But those eyes, those dark eyes that gave me an even deeper sense of darkness. An inner devil or demon that plagued the man in which it resided in, dancing across his nerves in sadistic joy. I had never faced that, and didn't know quite to absorb and react to him.

"Krystal? Hey, are you okay?" My friend Alana asked, her hand waving in front of my face. Her face was twisted in concern and Jamie was staring, apparently I looked rather odd.

Finally, my brain and my body went into action and I began to look around. My eyes flashing to Alana, then to Jamie, then, for some reason over to Gavin, why I had no idea but apparently my brain had been right to do so. Because Gavin was also staring right at me, his eyes twisted in…concern? I had not seen that emotion from him in ages and it almost, almost touched my heart.

"I'm fine guys," I said carefully, and looked back over to Alana. In that moment, something inside me snapped. I stood up, taking my untouched burrito and drink with me. But then my brain told me-

"_Earth to Krystal, you can't carry your purse, put on your backpack, and grab your jacket at the same time!"_

So, I put my burrito and drink down and swiftly grabbed my crimson jacket and then turned to speak to Alana.

"I'm going to the…I'm going to my JROTC class, I-I need to ask someone about a homework assignment." It was a complete and total lie, but I needed to get out of there. His eyes…so dark they had shook me to the very core. I needed to be alone, just for a moment to think, I couldn't think with all this noise!

"Oookay, well Jamie and I are going to the library, do you want to meet up there later?"

I thought about it, and I knew it wasn't going to happen. I had to find Edward Cullen, it would seem odd to anyone else, but I had to know. I had to know what that was, I had to know why his eyes seemed to just shroud me in darkness, but it…it wasn't so sad as it was…angry. So very angry, such dark rage that it shouldn't even exist on this planet. No one should have to feel that angry or miserable.

So once I had my jacket on, back pack strapped around my shoulders, and purse in hand, I replied to Alana.

"I don't know, If I can, I will, okay?" I asked, trying to be assuring, making eye contact and using a soft voice.

She seemed disappointed, but nodded and smiled at me.

"Okay, I hope I see you there." Alana and Jamie stood with their own things, and walked out of the lunchroom, leaving me alone with my other acquaintances. All of them not caring if I was struggling with some inner turmoil or feeling afraid. So, I carefully stepped around all of their things, backpacks and purses and such. Then, made my way over to the doors of the lunchroom, completely ignoring Gavin's waving hand.

"Hey! You forgot your food!"

* * *

_She sees him, caught up in despair_

_She can't help but think it's unfair_

_She senses his rage_

_She is drawn_

_Like the moth is to a flame_

I had searched everywhere! I swore up and down in my head as I rounded another corner which I thought he had turned down. Only to turn up with what, absolutely nothing! I bit my lower lip and then slowly released it, only feeling a slight stinging sensation.

"Where could he have gone?" I spoke my thoughts aloud, and then, caught something out of the corner of my eye.

But as soon as I turned to the corner in which I had seen the black figure, it was gone.

"Must my senses torture me?" My hands pushed themselves into my jacket and I took a deep breath then released it. Maybe I should have stayed in the cafeteria, or walked to the library with my friends…

Right now, I was alone on one of the secluded sides of the school building.

Then, my body seemed to sense something my brain didn't, because the hair on the back of my neck stood up and suddenly, my eyes stayed still.

Something was watching me.

Then, I felt my eyes jumping to every place anyone could hide, around a corner, above on the roof, around a bush?

I was alone, unprotected with any wea- Wait!

_My pepper spray!_

I quickly dug into my purse and pulled out a yellow plastic container that was no longer than a regular number two pencil, but thicker than a garden hose. The top had a switch and I promptly turned it so that the nozzle would face towards my attacker. So, I dropped my purse and let my backpack slide from my shoulders and topple noisily to the ground. Slowly I let my legs separate , letting my left foot slip forward and my right foot fall behind me with the side of my foot turned so I could balance myself.

"Alright, who's there? Anyone?" Was my voice breaking? Oh I hoped not, I didn't want to seem like a weak kneed wuss. I felt my heartbeat quicken, and sweet beading her forehead and the back of her neck. Some even on her lower back which caused her to shiver with the cold weather.

Suddenly, as if someone had responded to my question. It blew around me, pushing my short brown locks around my face and it stinging my eyes.

I gulped, feeling something bile rise in my throat. I felt vulnerable, sick, and scared witless. How could I have thought that standing my ground would do any good? The thing watching me seemed to intensify its hate towards me, because I felt everything in me just stop.

_Beat, beat, beat, goes her heart_

_Breathing uneven_

_What has found me?_

_What has trapped me?_

_Help me!_

And that was when she stepped out from what seemed nowhere, no, two of them. The woman staring at me was the only thing I was paying attention to, because her eyes were stuck to me like glue. And much like Edwards had been before; they were filled with thick pools of black liquid. I couldn't even see her irises!

"Do you..need something?" I asked, such a stupid question, but I kept my feet spread a little, and the pepper spray in sight. Something wasn't right about these two. The woman had skin much like…the Cullens? Though her hair was long and wavy, but bright fiery red in which I envied. Also, she was wearing a huge piece of fur over her shoulder. Although, rest of her was decorated like a regular school student, a black tank top with and nice fitting blue jeans and a rope-like belt.

My question seemed to be the only sound in the area, and my shallow breathing which threatened to give away my fear. The two of them stood stock still, not looking at each other, not looking around me, but right at me.

Finally, the woman's lips parted.

"Time to bring it to the home front." Her voice was cruel, cold, and from what I could tell, full of malice. Slowly, she smiled, and she turned her head so that her face was towards the man beside her.

"What do you think?" He seemed uninterested, my savior perhaps? He was dark skinned and had long dreadlocks covering some of his face and decorating his broad shoulders. He wore odd clothes as well, he wore a bright orange jacket over…nothing. He was bare-chested and I had to look away and back to the woman. Not tempting myself to become distracted with, well, the show he presented. Hey! I'm only human!

But, I tempted myself to take another look, and found he was wearing blue jeans much like the woman's, only more masculine and none conforming to his waist. I dared not look lower to their shoes, my heart was going eighty-miles an hour and there was no way I was taking my eyes off of their hands, faces, and torso.

At the woman's words, the man turned his face slightly, still not taking his eyes off of me. But he seemed much different than her, and I could see something in his eyes. Pity? Why would he pity me? What reason? Also, should I be afraid?

"Do what you want." His thick voice registered in my ears, and my whole body took on the temperature of my surroundings. Because the next moment, he was gone, and the woman was looking at me again. Her eager eyes torturing me and sending my heart spiraling up another speed limit, someone was gonna ticket me soon.

"_I can woop her, she's taller, but I'm stronger._" I calculated my chances of victory as she took one step forward, her shoes barely tapping the ground. Or at least so it seemed since I could barely hear her footsteps.

So, when she began running, I barely had time to register it.

I moved into action, waiting for her to get close enough so I could twist away and then use my pepper spray if I had to. So, when she was almost close enough, I clenched my leg muscles and prepared my body to move. But the next moment, her blur was the last thing I saw before I lost her.

I panicked, twisting my upper body then the lower to try and find my attacker, but I had completely lost her.

"Where?!" I kept looking, left, right, front, back…down…up?

It was a crazy idea, but I looked up and finally spotted her- on the roof?! But there she stood, looking down amusedly at me as I about wet myself.

"H-how?" I asked myself with my skin probably paler than hers, and then, she was gone again, and finally, fight or flight decided to dictate my actions. And flight won out in the end.

I ditched my pepper spray and turned tail, fast as I could, I ran towards the ally way that led back to the main school yard. Unfortunately, she was far faster than I was apparently, because before I could even blink, she was right in front of me. But what she did next would always be ingrained in my memory forever.

She slowly curled her lips back in what seemed like a malicious grin, it was like watching a horror movie with the Grinch in it. Next, before I could scream, she had me slammed against the wall of the school building by my throat. The air whooshed out of my lungs as my back felt the bruising force of her strength and my neck constricted by the grip on my neck. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think beyond deepening fear and tears gathering in my eyes. This was impossible! This couldn't be happening! Her frame seemed so much smaller than mine! How could she hold my one hundred and sixty pound body against the wall! My feet weren't even touching the ground!

As I stared down into her eyes, I found my own face staring back at me. A poor little girl forced against the wall by what seemed a cruel hand of fate. It began to squeeze my throat and I kicked out with my legs.

But when my foot hit her stomach, it was like kicking a stone! It hurt and I decided to try and push a flat foot against her waist and force her back.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." She still had that atrocious grin on her face, and her eyes had never left me. At that moment, I knew it was useless, my efforts and struggles, they were all useless. She was something else entirely, and I felt my body begin to weaken. I couldn't believe it, I was going to die. I was going to die right here, without saying goodbye to my mom and dad, my sister, or my friends. Suddenly, I was lost in my thoughts and everything seemed to slow down considerably, Victoria's moving lips, her other hand moving towards one of my arms that was trying to pry hers away from my neck.

I tried to say something, tell her to stop, yell for help. Nothing came out but struggled gasps and sounds of strangulation that I had never heard before. Not even on television. This was different, this was my life, and this was the end.

Then I felt a stinging sensation on my arm, and finally the woman looked away from my face and down to my arm. I had a feeling, she had cut my arm, and the way she looked down at it made me think of a drooling, starving man being offered a huge meal.

Then everything started to become fuzzy, and I couldn't feel my legs, well, I couldn't feel anything anymore. Maybe this was best, a death without pain.

The only pain I felt was in my eyes as bitter tears streaked down my face.

_Please don't let it be so_

_Please don't let me go_

_Please be with me forever_

_Please love me_

_Never forget me_

_Somebody Help me!!_

_SOMEONE HELP ME!_

Sharp golden eyes heard the thought; his body froze in the cafeteria and he turned his head. Golden eyes scanning the cafeteria, reading the minds of everyone around him, but the desperate cry had not come from any of them.

"Edward?" Someone asked, most likely Alice, her voice was so frail that it almost took his attention away from the mind he was trying to find.

Then, he felt his eyes widen as he saw it. It was her face, bloody and bruised, her arm bleeding and legs bent in the wrong directions. Blood pooling around her body as she uttered her last breath.

Edward felt his heart break all over again, and his siblings began to gather around him as his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. But slowly he realized something very critical.

This was the will of another that knew about Bella, and almost instantly, he knew who's mind he was looking into and felt his feet move faster than he probably should have in a cafeteria full of mortals.

Then, he saw _her_ face, the girl in his American Government class, the girl who said hello to him almost every day as they past each other outside. The girl who had run into him earlier today, and he felt everything inside of him chill to the point of freezing.

But he didn't, Edward felt his body move faster as he threw the doors of the cafeteria open, startling a few people. Her face looked frightened, innocent hazel eyes wide as Victoria took them in. He knew it would give her such pleasure to see the poor girl suffer. He had to get there! Now! No one else would die because of him; he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He was still trying to forgive himself, but he couldn't. Not after what Victoria had done to her.

And what Victoria planned to do with this poor innocent lamb that only waited to be slaughtered.

_So once again_

_The lion rushes to save the lamb_

_Fate brought the lion to the lamb_

_Just as fate had taken her away_

_What will you do now Edward?_

_I'm sorry Bella, I can't fail you again._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what do you think? I hope this one was better than the last one! I re-read it over and over again, trying to poise everything right. Thank you for all your comments and encouragements!**

**Please comment and review, I enjoy your words of wisdom!**

**Next Chapter-** _Bleh of the Lamb! The Lion Returns!_


End file.
